


taking a chance

by tourmalinex



Series: tour's makoharuweek2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: Makoto Tachibana is still adjusting to living on his own in Tokyo. Due to a chaotic morning commute, he meets with Haruka Nanase.[ Day 1: AU / Erotic Dreams ]





	1. chapter one // wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just got back from a con, so I'm utterly exhausted! If there's any mistakes or something sounds confusing, please feel free to let me know in the comments! This was much longer than I intended (which usually happens) and it's gonna take me a while to go through all of the prompts. If anyone has seen me with souyoweek2016 prompts, I'm still on Day 6 and oh boy am I still on that journey. With makoharuweek2016, I wanted to get ahead of the game as soon as I saw the prompts, but alas, I got sick and I was taken to a con very, very last minute.
> 
> For this prompt, I was very intrigued by an au I found on tumblr: “I’m calling to cancel our date because I’m actually in the ER right now, sorry. …I mean, sure, I guess you can come down here, but… okay…”
> 
> Also, feel free to poke at me/send me prompts on [tumblr](http://www.tourmaline-waves.tumblr.com). I know there isn't much on it, but I check it everyday! (I've made a terrible habit of liking things more than reblogging.)
> 
> Anyhow, I hope this was okay! I'll be working on the other prompts, so I'll see y'all soon!

The morning commute always made Makoto question why he left his hometown of Iwatobi for the ever-moving Tokyo. Given that he wanted to pursue his dreams of being a swim coach, Tokyo seemed to be a good option during his third year of high school. Now, however, Makoto wondered if he could really make it on his own. It was bad enough that he was a total klutz in the kitchen and relied on eating outside and instant food. By the time Makoto reached his first class, he was exhausted from running to the campus. Through some grace of the universe, he made it on time and found a seat that was a reasonable distance away from the board. Relieved, Makoto took out his notes and a pen, waiting for the professor to come in. As he pulled out his phone, he noticed several new text messages from an unknown number.

> You dropped this at the train station.  
>  I can drop it off at your university’s lost and found.

The message included a picture of what seemed to be Makoto’s wallet. Though the picture quality wasn’t the best, the wallet was open so that he could see his college i.d. and his contact information card. He frantically check his bag and his pockets, only to turn out empty. _Ahh, it must’ve been when I tried putting my train pass away…_ His fingers hovered over his phone, trying to think of a reply. Could he trust this person to give it back to him?

> I’m in class right now.  
>  Can I trust you?

As the professor walked in and began the lecture, Makoto sighed and started to take notes. He constantly looked back at his phone to see if the other person would respond.

> I hate taking pictures, but here. This is my face and my student i.d.  
>  Does this make you feel better?

_O-Oh, wow…_

Makoto couldn’t help but feel his heart race looking at their picture. While the person—a young, male student much like himself—in the picture didn’t smile, his blue eyes and the way his dark hair framed his pale face enchanted Makoto in an instant. Makoto squinted his eyes, barely making out his name.

_Nanase Haruka. Wait… it says he goes to Tsudou University… I’m in the opposite direction!_

> Are you sure you want to drop it off here?  
>  Isn’t Tsudou further away?

An immediate response.

> It’s alright. I was planning on transferring trains, but my swim practice was canceled.

> If it’s okay with you, maybe we could meet near my campus?  
>  There’s a nice cafe a few blocks away—Cafe Sorriso.

> Are you sure about that? I’m a stranger, after all.

> This sounds strange, but you don’t look like someone who would lie.  
>  I want to thank you for finding my wallet.

> If you say so. When should I meet you?

> Is 2:00 okay?

> Yes. See you then.

* * *

As soon as his last class finished up, Makoto grabbed his things and bolted out of the room. The professor went on longer than anyone wanted, leaving Makoto running ten minutes late. For all he knew, that Nanase guy could have left if he was the impatient type, or worse, not show up at all. But Makoto wanted to take that chance if it meant getting his wallet back. Aside from his i.d. card and debit card, he also carried the amount of money he needed for the week.

The cafe wasn’t as busy—thankfully, as the usual lunch hour was over. Since he didn’t see anyone that resembled Haruka in the picture waiting outside, Makoto headed inside. Instantly, the chatter of other people filled his ears as he scanned around the cafe, looking for Haruka. The first thing that stood out to him were Haruka’s eyes and how he sat down, seemingly closed off from those around him. Makoto smiled and walked over to the table.

“Nanase-san? It’s nice to meet you.” Makoto held out his hand. “I’m Tachibana Makoto.”

Haruka’s eyes were wary as he slowly took Makoto’s hand in his, giving him a handshake. After releasing his hand, Makoto sat down across from Haruka and waved for someone to come over and take his order. Haruka opened up his bag and pulled out Makoto’s wallet.

“Here,” he said quietly.

“Thank you so much!” Makoto said, relieved. “You have no idea how glad I am to have this back!”

“It’s really nothing,” Haruka said quietly. “You don’t have to make a big deal out of it.”

Makoto shook his head. “You didn’t have to go out of your way. And to thank you, anything you order is on me, okay?”

“R-Really, you don’t have to—”

“Good afternoon, gentlemen!” A waitress pulled out a pad and a pen. “What can I get for you today?”

“I’ll have a cafe mocha and an omelette rice.” Makoto gestured to Haruka. “I mean it. Get anything you want.”

Haruka pressed his lips into a thin line. “Hmph. I’ll have a latte and an omelette rice as well.”

“Okay, so two omelette rice, one cafe mocha and one latte.” The waitress smiled. “I’ll bring it out when everything’s ready.”

As she walked away, Makoto shifted around in the chair. It was strange, wasn’t it? He’d only just met Haruka, but already he felt a warmth blooming in his chest and wanted to know more about him.

“So… you were supposed to have swim practice today?” Makoto asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Haruka furrowed his brows. “The captain didn’t say why. He just sent out a group text saying that it was canceled.”

“Um, this is going to sound stupid, but how serious are you about swimming?” As Haruka’s mouth twisted, Makoto wondered if he was being too pushy. He didn’t know anything about this guy except for his name, the university he attends and that he swims.

“I want to swim competitively.” Haruka’s tone was a-matter-of-fact, as if he expected Makoto to know the answer. “I’m a little disappointed that practice was canceled. I wanted to swim today.”

Makoto tilted his head. “Maybe you could try a public pool?”

“I might.” Haruka said, nodding. “I don’t know yet.”

_If I didn’t have to work later, I would ask you to hang out with me._

Haruka’s eyes widened as he cocked his head to the side. “Why do you want to hang out with me?”

After seeing Haruka’s bewildered expression, Makoto’s face turned red. _D-Did I just say that out loud?!_

“S-Sorry, Nanase-san!” Makoto blurted out. “I was just thinking to myself! You… you can ignore what I said!”

Haruka shrugged his shoulders. “It’s okay.”

The waitress came back with their drinks and food, leaving them to enjoy their late lunch. Their conversation remained rather shallow—though if anything, Makoto did most of the talking. He told Haruka how he also wanted to join the swimming world as well, though it was going to be completely different than having his performance broadcasted to the world. Teaching kids to enjoy something he loved made Makoto strive to prove that there isn’t anything to be afraid of in the water.

“You know,” Haruka began. “You seem… nice.”

A blush crept onto Makoto’s cheeks. “Oh. Um… thank you, Nanase-san.”

“Haru. You can call me Haru,” he said, taking another sip of his latte.

“In that case, you can call me Makoto.” _Yes._ This was going over well. After Makoto paid for their food, both he and Haruka made their way out of the cafe.

“So when are you free?”

Makoto nearly dropped his bag in surprise. “H-Huh?”

“You wanted to hang out more.” Haruka looked away. Was it just Makoto’s imagination, or was Haruka being shy? “Besides, it feels weird that you treated me, so I’ll treat you next time. When are you free?”

Makoto pulled out his phone, looking through his calendar. Aside from his classes and part-time job, he shouldn’t have any other obligations. “O-Oh! I’m free this Saturday. Does that work out for you?”

“Yeah,” Haruka answered with a small nod. “Maybe we could meet at the station? There’s a good ramen place nearby.”

“Okay. I have your number, so I’ll text you. Enjoy the rest of your day, Haru.” Makoto smiled as Haruka started to walk towards the station..

“Good luck with work, Makoto,” he said quietly.

Makoto’s heart continued to race.


	2. chapter two // thursday

**Tachibana Makoto  
9:27 AM**  
Hey, Haru! (o´▽`o)ﾉ  
What kind of food do you like?

**Nanase Haruka  
9:43 AM**  
Mackerel.

**Tachibana Makoto  
9:44 AM**  
… just mackerel? (・_・;)

**Nanase Haruka  
9:45 AM**  
Is that a problem?

**Tachibana Makoto  
9:45 AM**  
No, but you should have a variety of food!

**Nanase Haruka  
10:08 AM**  
That was the first time I had omelette rice in a long time.

**Tachibana Makoto  
10:08 AM**  
Same for me!   
I usually get green curry or something sweet.

**Nanase Haruka  
10:11 AM**  
I can bake.   
Maybe I could make you a chocolate cake one of these days.

**Tachibana Makoto  
10:11 AM**  
How did you know I like chocolate?   
It’s my favorite! (*´▽`*)

**Nanase Haruka  
10:23 AM**  
Just a guess. I have to go now. Talk to you later.

**Tachibana Makoto  
10:24 AM**  
Okay! Have a nice day!

* * *

**Tachibana Makoto  
6:00 PM**  
Did you eat dinner already?

**Nanase Haruka  
6:05 PM**  
Just got home. I’m just eating canned mackerel and rice.

**Tachibana Makoto  
6:05 PM**  
That’s not good! As a swimmer, you should have more nutrients!

**Nanase Haruka  
6:07 PM**  
This is fine. What about you?

**Tachibana Makoto  
6:08 PM**  
If you say so… I’m eating fried squid.

**Nanase Haruka  
6:11 PM**  
Is it good?

**Tachibana Makoto  
6:11 PM**  
Yup! (o˘◡˘o)

**Nanase Haruka  
6:15 PM**  
Sorry. I’m not good at talking or texting.

**Tachibana Makoto  
6:15 PM**  
You’re doing fine! 

**Nanase Haruka  
9:57 PM**  
Good night, Makoto.

**Tachibana Makoto  
9:58 PM**  
Sweet dreams, Haru!


	3. chapter three // friday

**Tachibana Makoto  
** 3:21 PM  
Hi Haru! ヾ(*'▽'*)  
We’re still meeting up tomorrow, right?

**Nanase Haruka  
** 3:24 PM  
Yes. We never decided on a time.

**Tachibana Makoto  
** 3:24 PM  
Oh! (O_O;)  
Is 1:00 okay?

**Nanase Haruka  
** 3:31 PM  
That works out fine.  
See you then.

**Tachibana Makoto  
** 3:32 PM  
See you tomorrow!

* * *

Makoto tossed and turned in his sleep. Ever since he had lunch with Haruka, Makoto just wanted to see him more. He wasn’t even sure what drew him to the other man, but the reminder that he had a date with Haruka kept his face burning red. But was it really a date? For all he knew, Haruka wasn’t into guys--not to say that Makoto was strictly interested in men. He was never really picky and could appreciate both male and female bodies. 

_I don’t want to be dishonest or get my hopes up._

He stared at his phone on the nightstand, wondering if he should just confess his intentions. Aside from genuinely wanting to know Haruka better, Makoto couldn’t deny the instant attraction he felt. He sat up in his bed, restless, and grabbed his phone. _It’s 10:31. He might not be awake._ As he tried to hit Haruka’s name to send him a text, Makoto’s hand slips, brushing against the call button. 

_No, no, no, no!_

The phone fumbled between his hands until he finally gets a better grasp, desperately trying to end the call before Haruka picks up. 

_“Hello?”_

“O-Oh, Haru!” Makoto stammered as he brought his phone to his ear. “Sorry! Did I wake you?” 

_“No, I just got out of the bath. Did something happen?”_

_I might as well ask him now._

Makoto sat up on his bed and drummed his fingertips on his knees. “Um… I just wanted to ask you something about tomorrow.” 

_“Ah. Did you need to change the place or time?”_

“No, it’s not that.” _C’mon, Makoto. You’ve got this. Just be confident._ “I was just wondering if…” 

_“If…?” Haruka asked._

“Are you aware that I meant it as a date?” 

The immediate silence filled Makoto with dread. He could picture a disgusted Haruka leering at him, saying something like, “Why would I date a guy?” or “How could you be so gross?” The actual response caught him off guard. 

_“Yeah. More or less.”_

Makoto blinked several times, trying to collect his thoughts. “And you’re okay with that?”

_“Mhmm.”_ After hearing Makoto’s confused “ehhh,” Haruka offers a more concrete answer. _“Yes.”_

“Oh, I’m so relieved!” His shoulders drop and he lets out a relaxed sigh. “I was so scared that you’d be freaked out!”

_“Hm. I wondered why you wanted to go on a date with me, though.”_

“Well…” Makoto said thoughtfully. “I think you’re nice and you’re pretty good looking. And there’s something about you that pulls me in. Is that an okay answer?”

_“... you have a calming air around you.”_

That comment makes Makoto laugh. “I’ve been told that before. Are you… interested in me? Actually, you don’t have to answer that.”

_“Tomorrow.”_

“What?”

_“I’ll give you an answer tomorrow. In person. I’m going to sleep now.”_

“Okay. Good night, Haru.” 

_CLICK!_

Nothing else in that moment mattered. As soon as Haruka hung up, happiness seized Makoto completely. He couldn’t help but break into a fit of childish giggles as a pleasant warmth bloomed in his chest. Even though Makoto would have to wait for an answer, he managed to get one thing out of Haruka: it’s a date.


	4. chapter four // saturday

The station was busy as always, filled to the brim with people spilling into and out of trains. Makoto managed to fight his way through the crowd and waited near a walkway, hoping to see Haruka within minutes. Excited for their date, Makoto arrived about fifteen minutes early. Most of the time spent waiting for Haruka was devoted to adjusting his red flannel shirt, unsure if he should have it buttoned up all the way or left open, showing the black t-shirt underneath. As he dusted himself off for the umpteenth time, Makoto received a phone call from Haruka.

“Hey, Haru! I’m here at the station.”

“I’m sorry, Makoto.” Haruka sounded truly disappointed. “I can’t make it today.”

“Oh, it’s okay.” Though Makoto could tell through the other’s tone that he was sincere, hearing Haruka’s words made his heart sink to the ground. What if Haruka never really wanted to see him? “Um… did I rush things?”

“N-No, that’s not it.” By now, Haruka’s voice sounded muffled, and Makoto could make out other voices in the background along with various beeps and blips. “I’m in the hospital right now.”

“Wait, what?! Which hospital? I’ll go see you!” Makoto’s heart raced as he shouted. He felt the blood rushing to his face as he tried to get some answers out of Haruka.

“You don’t have to come here.” Haruka sighed. 

“Which hospital?” Makoto asked again, but more firmly. _I want to see you._

“... Tokyo General. I’m in the emergency room. I think they’ll discharge me soon, so you don’t have to come.”

Makoto checked the time and started walking back to the platforms. “I’ll be there in about half an hour. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“If that’s what you want.”

* * *

As soon as Makoto made it to the Tokyo General Emergency Room, he panted, trying to catch his breath. Luckily for the both of them, Haruka was sitting down with papers in his hands and a cast on his right leg. Once Haruka noticed the brunette, he gave him an acknowledging nod. Makoto rushed towards him, his eyes full of worry.

“Are you going to be okay?” Makoto asked.

“I was an accident.” Haruka looked away, as if he was ashamed. “I got hit by a car.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “Haru! That’s serious! They’re just going to let you go home?!” 

“I said I got hit. I wasn’t run over. The light changed, and I was _supposed_ to be able to cross. But the driver wasn’t paying attention.” Haruka sighed and pointed at his cast. “It’s just a sprain. I’m… sorry.”

“For what?” Makoto asked, shaking his head. “None of this was your fault.”

“Still, I should have been more careful.” As he leaned back in the chair, Haruka’s eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his lips tugged into a frown. “I won’t be able to swim for a while.”

Makoto held out his hand to Haruka. “Are you hungry? I don’t know what the food is like here, but there’s a cafeteria upstairs.”

“... just a little bit.” Haruka’s eyes shifted and his hands were hesitant. As he gazed up at Makoto, however, seeing how he smiled and looked at him helped Haruka decide to take hold of his hand. Initially, it was hard for Haruka to regain some balance. Seeing Haruka wince as soon as he put a little weight on his right leg, Makoto offered his arm as a sort of anchor. Haruka obliged and grabbed onto Makoto’s arm. 

“It’s not much,” Makoto began as they walked slowly towards the elevators. “But maybe this could be our first date?”

“If you want it to be.” Haruka gave a thoughtful look. “But next time, I want to pick the place.”

Makoto chuckled. “Okay, okay. Whatever Haru-chan wants.”

Haruka turned his face away. “Don’t add -chan to my name.” The rest of his response was under his breath, making Makoto tilt his head to the side in confusion.

“What was that, Haru?” Makoto asked.

“Just because I’m interested in you,” Haruka mumbled. “Doesn’t mean you can call me ‘Haru-chan’.”

A tint of red spread across Makoto’s face as he smiled. Today was going to be wonderful.


End file.
